In the bottling plant sector which is of concern here, there is a series of gripper or holder solutions that make use inter alia of permanent magnet technology, in particular for applying closing forces. Reference is made in this context to DE 10 2005 041 929 A1, DE 10 2005 014 838 A1, DE 20 2005 002 924 U1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,609 B1 by way of example only. Common to the prior art is that, as a rule, it is only the closing forces that are to be optimized by the magnets.